


Soulmatenya kang Garem

by annoname



Series: Tsukishima x everyone [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname
Summary: Tsukishima ditembak oleh Kuroo!Tapi apa ya jawabannya Tsukki?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Tsukishima x everyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127453
Kudos: 15





	Soulmatenya kang Garem

Soulmate AU

(Latarnya waktu Karasuno pelatihan kamp di Shinzen Highschool)

"Tsukki, aku menyukaimu!Jadilah pacarku!"

Seisi gym langsung hening. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menjatuhkan bola dan botol minumannya. 

"EHHHH?!T-TSUKISHIMA DITEMBAK OLEH KUROO-SAN!" Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroo dengan histerisnya. Siapa sih yang gak bakal kaget? Kuroo Tetsurou adalah orang yang dikenal friendly, gak danta, tapi anehnya tidak ada yang orang yang bisa benci sama dia. Aneh ya.

Si penembak masih dalam posisi membungkuk 90°, sedangkan yang ditembak masih terpaku. Tsukki membeku ditempat, masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. 

"Diterima gak ya?"  
"Si megane belum ketemu soulmatenya kan ya?"  
"Kali aja Kuroo-san itu soulmatenya."  
"Eh gila gw sampe lupa napas."

Laki-laki berkacamata itu berteriak di dalam hati. Merasa malu karena bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Tsukki lelah. Dia cuma mau istirahat tapi dia malah semakin lelah. "Ukai-san." Panggil Tsukki tanpa menoleh.

"H-hai?" Si pemilik nama langsung menoleh sambil tersenyum kikuk. Tsukki membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya sembari menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku.... Lelah. Ingin ke UKS."  
"Y-ya....."

Tsukki berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menoleh dan menutup pintu gym perlahan. 

"HEY HEY HEY BRO KAU DITOLAK!" Bokuto mengguncang badan Kuroo yang tampaknya masih tidak bergerak. 

Defeat

"Ck. Kalah kan." Ucap Kenma kesal karena perhatiannya teralihkan saat bermain game. 

Akaashi menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroo dengan wajah prihatin, "Sabar ya, Mas.".

"D-dia gak nolak gw!Tsukki tadi cuma lari!"sanggah Kuroo cepat-cepat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

Di tempat lain.....

Tsukki meringkuk di dalam bilik kamar mandi. Merasa sangat malu, saking malunya sampai menangis sesegukan. 

Ayaya bang jali minta pulsa–

"Moshi moshi, Kei?"  
"Sniff....Ya?"  
"Kamu nangis?Siapa yang bikin nangis?"  
"Eh?Bukan. Ini-"  
"Jangan bohong. Pasti ada sesuatu."

Mata Tsukki berkaca-kaca lagi. Soulmatenya malah mengingatkannya akan kejadian memalukan itu. (Aww kesian, tapi aku gak peduli:D)

"Sniff sniff....Hic."  
"Kamu dimana?Aku jemput."  
"Jangan!Aku lagi di Shinzen, lagi kamp pelatihan!"  
"Tapi kamu nangis gitu-"  
"I-ini gakpapa!"  
"Hhh....Pulangnya kapan?"  
"Ngg....Besok pagi."  
"Ok. Besok aku jemput pake mobil."  
"Kamu kan masih SMA."  
"Aku udah bikin SIM."  
"Emang udah jadi?"  
"Belum sih. Tapi bodolah."  
"Eh tapi-"  
"Gak ada protes. Dah dulu. Bye."  
"Eh?Ya...."

Tuuttt tuuuutttt.....

"Aduh anjir gw kudu gimana."

(Mari kita intip si soulmate)

"Eh, itu Ushijima kenapa?Serem bat mukanya."tanya Semi sambil curi-curi pandang ke Ushijima.

"Gw gak mau deket-deket dulu ah. Gw masih pengen hidup."gumam Tendou dan menghilang perlahan bagaikan udara. 

(Dah gitu aja ngintipnya. Kalo kelamaan ntar bintitan awokwok)

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

[Krieeetttt.....]

"U-udah istirahatnya?"tanya Suga gagap sambil tersenyum kikuk. Bola yang ia pegang bahkan hampir tergelincir dari tangannya. 

Tsukki menghela nafas dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Suga-san, lawan kita siapa?"tanya Tsukki sembari mengambil bola yang menggelinding mendekati kakinya. 

Saat laki-laki berambut pirang itu menoleh, ia sudah tau jawabannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Suga. Lawan mereka selanjutnya adalah Nekoma. Wajah Tsukki memanas lagi. Mungkin wajahnya sudah merah seperti jaket Nekoma.

Kenapa ya gw jadi emosi ngeliat muka Kuroo-san.

Hawa di sekitar Tsukki seketika berubah. Dari yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga menjadi aura mencekam. Tatapan Tsukki mungkin datar, tapi ia siap untuk menendang kepala seseorang.

[N-NYEREMIN!!!!!]  
Batin Karasuno dan Nekoma secara bersamaan. Gak tau dah gimana itu caranya biar bisa samaan. Ok skip. 

Asahi tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Tsukki dengan badan yang gemetaran, "A-ano, Tsukishima kalau gak mau ikut juga gak-"  
"Nggak. Aku ikut."  
"Hiihhhhh!" Asahi langsung refleks menjauhi Tsukishima.

"Ayo cepet berdiri diposisi. Jangan ngobrol mulu." Omel Ukai dengan peluit di tangannya. Siap-siap meniup. Posisi Tsukki berada di depan dan sialnya berhadapan dengan Kuroo. 

Dahi Tsukki mengerut dan perempatan muncuk di dahinya. "Kenapa kamu kesal begitu, Tsukki?" tanya Kuroo sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Muka Kuroo-san kayak jamet. Gw jadi kesel liatnya." 

[Crack]

Hatinya Kuroo patah, dibilang jamet sama orang yang dia sukai. Tapi Kuroo langsung mengerti karena Tsukki memang orang yang agak sarkas. Tapi tetep aja sakit.

Mulailah latih tanding Karasuno VS Nekoma, dan tentu saja Nekoma yang menang karena Karasuno tertinggal 4 poin. Tim Karasuno lari lagi. Memang capek, tapi mau gimana lagi. Yang kalah dapat hukuman, yang menang ya yaudah.

"Capek....Pengen pulang. Oh iya gw harus kasih tau Ukai-san sama Takeda-sensei kalo besok gak ikut pulang bareng."gumam Tsukki kemudian menghabiskan air yang ada di dalam botol minumannya.

(Lompat aja ya, rada mager. Ceritanya udah malem btw)

"Ano, Ukai-san."

Ukai yang sedang merokok di atap menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. 

"Besok aku gak ikut pulang naik bis karena aku bakal dijemput."

Ukai mengangguk dan bertanya, "Sama siapa?". Tsukki membenarkan letak kacamata dan menjawab, "Mmm.....Soulmate ku,".

Ukai melirik Tsukki dan mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Menyuruh Tsukki pergi. Tsukki berterima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan pelatihnya sendirian.

"JADI DIA UDH PUNYA SOULMATE. ANJIR GW AJA UDAH UMUR SEGINI BELUM KETEMU," teriak Ukai frustasi. "Anak jaman sekarang pada cepet banget ketemu soulmatenya.".

Gw jadi kesian sama Kuroo, tapi penasaran juga sama soulmatenya Tsukishima.

"Dahlah. Tunggu besok aja."

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

"Tsukki, aku akan katakan sekali lagi!Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!"Kuroo nembak Tsukki lagi. Pantang menyerah ya mas.

"WOOOOO KUROO NEMBAK LAGI!"  
"Bokuto-san diem deh. Malu tau."  
"HEY HEY HEY, AKAASHI MAU KU TEMBAK LAGI??."  
"Bokuto-san, istigfar!"  
"ASTAGFIRULLAH MANTAP!"  
"Anjim udah dong."

Ok, lupakan mereka. Kita balik ke Kuroo.

"Mou yamete kudasai, Kuroo-san. Aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu." jawab Tsukki sembari menatap ke arah lain. Dia malu lagi. 

Hinata malah ketawa. Suaranya kedengeran jelas padahal dia ketawa dari dalam bis. Dia bahkan gak berhenti meskipun udah di teriakin sama Suga.

"K-kau....Udah punya soulmate ya?" tanya Kuroo hati-hati. Tsukki menghembuskan nafas dan mengangguk pelan. 

Jleb.

"Kalo boleh tau, siapa orangnya?" tanya Kuroo lagi.

Para penonton langsung menyiapkan telinga. Penasaran dengan soulmatenya Tsukki. 

"Gw soulmatenya."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari arah gerbang. Semua sontak menoleh ke sumber suara dan berteriak kaget.

"Anjir si Ushiwaka."  
"Kok bisa anjir."  
"Gw gak pernah ngira soulmatenya si Ushijima."  
"Enak apa nggak ya ama si Ushiwaka."  
"Apa yang enak hayooo."  
"Eh topiknya jangan belok anjim."

Ushijima memeluk Tsukki dari belakang dan menatap Kuroo dengan tajam. 

"Nenek ku punya onsen dekat sini. Kita kesana ya." Ushijima menarik tangan Tsukki dengan lembut dan berjalan menjauhi Kuroo.

"MESKIPUN LU UDAH PUNYA SOULMATE, GW GAK BAKAL NYERAH!"

Tsukki dan Ushijima menoleh. Seketika wajah Ushijima menjadi suram dan bersiap untuk menghabisi Kuroo saat itu juga. Mungkin hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi jika Tsukki tidak menarik paksa Ushijima ke dalam mobil. 

Di dalam mobil.....

Secara perlahan, Ushijima memarkirkan mobilnya di depan onsen milik neneknya. Tetapi mereka tidak langsung keluar dari mobil. Tsukki yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan keheningan mereka pun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. 

"Toshi-"  
"Aku cemburu."  
"E-eh?"  
"Waktu itu aku gak pernah berani nembak kamu didepan banyak orang kayak dia."  
"Itu kan-"  
"Padahal kamu itu soulmate ku, harusnya aku lebih berani."

Tsukki menghembuskan nafas gusar dan mencubit pipi Ushijima sambil tersenyum. "Kamu gak cocok kayak gini. Senyum dong. Aku pengen liat senyumannya Toshi.".

Mata Ushijima membulat. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Ushijima menggenggam kedua tangan Tsukki dan mengecupnya(Njir baper sendiri)

"Sudah ah!Aku capek, mau mandi. Ayo!"ajak Tsukki sambil tersenyum dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Ushijima membalas senyuman Tsukki dan keluar dari mobil. Sekarang, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat mereka sedang berendam. H3h3.


End file.
